


On Murdane, the goddess of reason, and Her death during the Dawn Cataclysm

by depresane



Series: Fanon Murdane lore [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Forgotten Realms
Genre: Ableism, Ballads, Canonical Character Death, DnD gods, Drowning, Euphemisms, Fanon, Headcanon, Mentions of Sex, Minor Character Death, Poetry, Song Lyrics, Songfic, content warning for the b slur, dawn cataclysm, faerun gods, faerun pantheon, neglected canon character, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane
Summary: A fanon vision of a canon event.This poem will reappear in TNTGTN.





	On Murdane, the goddess of reason, and Her death during the Dawn Cataclysm

Lo, to remember Her lessons and name  
Lost in the waters gone salty from tears  
Guide and the Matron who Reason endeared  
Guard and the Mentor, the sweetest Murdane  
Skin like oiled pine and Her hair licorice black  
Skill of a diplomat, knowledge on minds  
Voice of both practical and abstract kinds  
Veil of mere peasant with spindle and rack

She chose to ascend to enrich gods’ wits  
Chose to lift up just above mortal soil  
Chose to teach others resolve folks and broils  
Chose none but Helm when She needed to sit  
But how can a maiden know logic and law?  
How can a peasant know craft and debate?  
How can disabled one bash and exhale?  
Lo, you should use your own brain and not jaw

Yet, there are gods that reflect precious words  
As did Lathander who thought He knew best  
Melting all ice, He did rivers outwrest  
Bursting with liquids, they drowned folks and herds  
"Oi," spoke Murdane, "What’s the vision you see  
That makes you them slaughter, my worshippers dear?"  
He answered not, only mumbled unclear  
Thus forcing Reason to face Umberlee

Queen of the Depths craved for new place to nim  
Spotted Murdane wearing robes and two combs  
Summoned great waves, tall as trees, rich with foams  
Spat at Her, "What kind of god cannot swim?"  
Reason spoke back, "Let my people escape  
And rescue their culture; then claim your fresh gift"  
But Wavemother roared, laughing loud, and with drift  
Pushed the Negotiator down deadly waves

Six horrid storms stroke Murdane into sea  
Dawn rose above Her, the triumph of fools  
She lost equanimity, seeing Her doom,  
"A queen of all bitches you’ve proven to be"  
Thus died the Mentor, the wisest Murdane  
Mistress and Matron who Reason held dear  
Lost in the sea where all stars wept white tears  
Now go, and remember Her lessons and name


End file.
